Travelling Soldier
by kittenkvs
Summary: Harry escapes Hogwarts with only Dumbledore's Army to help him to lure Voldemort away from the school in a valiant attempt to save lives. Dumbledore shuts down the school for the safety of the students. HPDM slash, character death. REVIEW
1. Prologue

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**PROLOGUE: LOOKING AFTER HIM**

Draco sat down by the lake, feet swinging off of the pier and into the water. Tears streamed down his face freely and his shoulders shook. In his hands he had so many pieces of parchment, he'd lost count how many. They were crumpled in his fists, he was holding them so tightly. Sobs racked his body as he stared out into the water, mentally daring the great squid to come up so he could take his anger out on it. Or anything. He let out an anguished wail, slamming his fists down into the wood. Ahead of him, the sun was rising, behind him, he heard a gasp. He ignored the person, they would recognize him, at least by his hair and Slytherin attire, rumpled as it was. They would recognize him and go away.

He didn't get his wish though, as someone sat down next to him, gently touching his shoulder.

"Hey."

Draco spun, staring at Hermione Granger as she peered at him through teary eyes, face streaked with the tears that had fallen.

"What do you want?!" Draco snarled, hands flying with seeker speed to his robes, hiding away the pieces of parchment. "I asked you what you wanted Granger!" he snarled, glaring.

"Are those from him? From Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice barely audible.

"What?! How do you-" another piece of parchment was thrust into his face, crumpled and worn and dirty. However, the print was still legible, and recognizable. It was Harry's handwriting, clearly.

Hermione,

I love you. Look after Draco for me, please, till I come back. I'll explain then. Please. Please, do this for me. I need him.

Harry

Draco squinted, his Malfoy mask faltering as his jaw clenched and he bit into one of his fists, choking back another wail.

"Wanna tell me what this was about?" Hermione asked, trembling and folding the letter to hide it in one of the pockets of her robes. "it'll help, Draco, to talk about it." she offered quietly, putting an arm around his shoulder as he failed and let out another agonizing wail.

"HE'S GONE!" he screamed, banging his already swollen fists into the pier and Hermione choked back another sob.

"Tell me."

So, he did.


	2. Chapter 1 The Last Day of Freedom

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

_**REVIEW!**_

**CHAPTER ONE: The Last Day of Freedom Brings New Hope**

Draco Malfoy spun about on his broom, snatching the snitch cleanly out of the air in a single dive. Deciding he'd had enough flying for a while, he hopped off his broom, glancing up at the other students who had chosen to fly today, their last day of outdoor freedom. Severus Snape had been found out, and his dying words had been to warn Dumbledore. Voldemort was coming, in two days time, to destroy the school and all the students within. Albus Dumbledore had made an executive decision to heavily ward the school itself and abandon the grounds, they'd all be locked in- until further notice. Everything was panic and chaos, held underneath it all, fading at the students brave smiles and attempts to act normal. Aurors and adult wizards and witches would come, along with so many more, and they would fight- on the school grounds. They would protect the school and it's grounds.

A lot of students had fled on foot, all of them to join Voldemort in his cause. Most of Slytherin house was gone already. Those left were on strict orders not to send out any owls to their parents, or to anyone. Owls could come in but not out, as there were certain risks involved in information leaking out and Voldemort would surely strike sooner. It would take the two full days to set up the wards, to garuntee their safety. There was an uproar to fight, but fear had taken over, and the students agreed to remain complacent. Classes were cancelled though there were options for training. Today was a special day, the last day they would be allowed on the grounds.

Draco smirked, musing over the upcoming days and the months before. He'd not necessarily deflected, because he was never on either side. Draco Malfoy fought for himself, and that was it. He'd been staying only at Hogwarts for the year, having been disowned by Lucius, and currently under Dumbledore's protection. He'd stopped fighting with the Golden Trio right off, not having the mental sanity left to deal with it, and in quick succession had become reasonably friendly with them. That was the Gryffindor way, afterall, forgive and forget. He sighed, looking over the Quidditch Pitch and noticing Harry's face missing. He'd thought the boy would at least want to spend some time flying. In fact, Draco noticed- scanning the grounds- none of Harry's close friends were there.

He took off at a brisk walk around the grounds. He would at least do something useful while he was out there, and get some much needed exercise, maybe a few laps around the area Hagrid used for his class. Several students, all pure bloods, sneered at him as he ran by- or flung deragatory insults. While preferring males sexually was accepted by most of the wizarding world, pure bloods detested it mostly. So, it was just another reason to hate Draco Malfoy. He just glared back, passing them by. He thought about that too, how his crush on Harry Potter tormented him and secretly drove his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, to join Voldemort. Draco didn't care for that anyway, Blaise had been a means to an end. At least he'd only betrayed Draco's sexual preference before he left, not his heart's desire. Blaise had remained faithful in that respect, and had begged Draco to flee with him- leaving alone.

It wasn't long before a pair of footsteps joined him, startling Draco slightly and he almost lost his footing.

"Alright there, Draco?" Harry asked, grinning mischieviously as they ran. They'd done this several times, ran laps together. It had started out competitively, racing, and then just sort of morphed into spending a quiet time together.

"I've got this Harry." Draco said haughtily, picking up the pace. He loved to run, it was addictive. Beside him, Harry quickened his own pace.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, peering over at the blonde as he ran alongside him. Draco shrugged, focusing on his breathing,

"Sure, three more laps and we'll go sit down by the lake." he replied, and they ran the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine they'd grown accustomed to but soon wouldn't see much of.

Sitting down by the lake on the dock, Harry layed back, his trainers next to him, feet in the water. He put his hands behind his head and stared lazily up at the sky. Draco scoffed,

"The squid will get you and drag you in, get your feet out of that nasty water." Harry just chuckled and shrugged,

"he's never bothered me before. Try it."

"No! There's no telling what's in there, have you gone mad?!" Draco asked, leaning over from his sitting position, to peer into Harry's face. "You have haven't you? Gone mad?" Harry tore his gaze from the clouds to look up at Draco and laugh.

"Maybe I have. Who knows?" he shrugged nonchalantly, studying the blonde.

"So what'chya wanna talk about?" Draco asked, growing increasingly nervous from Harry's scrutinizing gaze and their position on the dock. There really was no telling what was in the water there. It was dangerous, undoubtedly. Harry just grinned and continued to stare for a moment, green eyes meeting grey unobstructed. Hermione had fixed Harry's vision and Draco wanted to curse her for it, it only served to make The Boy Who Lived more attractive, and drive Draco mad.

"Well, see," Harry took a deep breath, "I was just wondering, you know, after Voldemort attacks- what if," his gaze shifted to look at some movement or another out on the lake, but didn't remove his feet, much to Draco's chagrin. "what if, somehow, I get locked out of the castle?"

"You run like hell." Draco answered simply with a dismissing wave of his hand. Again, Harry laughed,

"well I knew that Draco! I would obviously intend to get the hell out. At least, away from the school you know? He wants me, not you guys."

"Yeah, well, he won't get through the wards, and you won't get trapped out there. So, there's no talking about it- no option. This is a meaningless conversation really, very illogical."

"It's hypothetical Draco, I'm just saying." Harry snickered, shaking his head, though a flash of something Draco couldn't identify went across his eyes for a brief moment. Too brief to figure it out. "So, let's just say that I do get trapped out. Owls can come in still, right? I'd just send an owl, to let everyone know."

"That would be wise." Draco said, pursing his lips and glancing out at the movement on the lake before back to Harry and waiting. He had a feeling the Gryffindor wasn't done. Sure enough, after a few moments, he spoke.

"So, if I did- hypothetically- get locked out, could I owl you?" Harry asked quietly. Draco laughed loudly.

"Sure, I'd tell Dumbledore. Try not to get locked out though, okay?" Draco asked, shoving Harry in a sign of friendliness, their friendship was far too new to do much else. Even if Draco wanted more.

"No, that's not what I meant." Harry said quietly, the tips of his ears going red, "I mean- I bet you've got a boyfriend, but I really don't care to be honest. I wouldn't have anyone else to write to, to talk to, could I write to you? If it happened?" Draco gaped at him, heart soaring with hope but, just in case he was wrong, he shrugged.

"Sure. You've got your friends too you know."

"Yeah, there's always them. You're a bit different though, I think. A bit more realistic about all this mess than the others." Harry commented, looking up as McGonagall's voice called out over the grounds. It was time to go back in, their last day of freedom was over. It was time to go back in, to be locked down forever. Well, not forever, only until Voldemort was run off. They might not defeat him, but they would save lives. It would be worth it. Draco stood, holding out his hand to help Harry up as he finished tying his trainers. He took the proffered hand, grinning. Draco didn't fail to notice that Harry held his hand a bit longer than was necessary, causing hope to soar through him as he gazed into the veridian green eyes. He quickly squashed it down but allowed himself to grin like a fool.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Draco." and with that, they seperated, racing to the school and their own dorms like two children. They were all to be sealed in the dorms until the wards were sealed, locking in everyone until Voldemort was gone.

"Stay in your dorm, Harry," Draco called as he raced off, "it'll avoid any mishaps." and grinned when he heard Harry's retreating laughter. Maybe there was hope afterall.


	3. A Crumpled Dragon

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**Chapter Two: A Crumpled Dragon**

Draco sat happily at the Slytherin table that morning, eating with some semblance of vigor. The Great Hall was beginning to pour in and he watched avidly for the shock of black hair that belonged to Harry, who hadn't shown up yet. Twenty minutes later, Draco was growing tired of waiting and had already finished eating. It seemed that several people were missing. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thoms, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were missing from the Gryffindor table. Other students were missing too, from all the houses but his own. He ticked them off easily, people watching was a hobby of his. Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Zacharias Smith were among the others still missing. Suddenly, the Great Hall doors banged open and Hermione Granger walked swiftly in, followed by one Dean Thomas, sporting a black eye. For a moment, Draco's heart soared- knowing that Harry would be there soon. Then, noticing their immediate approach to the Head Table and the terrified and worried looks on their faces, it sank. Something was terribly wrong.

A little note, folded in the shape of a dragon soared down to land right in front of Draco, perching on Draco's cup of pumpkin juice and blasting a bit of fire, singing it's edges. He plucked it from the cup and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry, please, don't be mad. I couldn't tell you, because I knew you'd stop me. I care about you, Draco, I do. I couldn't hex you, but I couldn't let you stop me. So, I just didn't tell you. I'll let you punch me when I come back, okay? You may not even want to hear from me but I promise- I'll owl you as much as I can. I'll make you a deal, I'll come back, and you'll be the first person I come to see. Then, when that happens, you can curse me all you want- I don't care. This is something I have to do, for the school- and for you. I care a lot about you and I guess it's kind of cowardly to tell you that, like this, very un-Gryffindor, wouldn't you say? Please, forgive me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco gasped for air, hands shaking as Pansy leaned over the table- peering at him and asking him if he was okay or some such nonsense. Draco's eyes snapped up, searching the Great Hall for Harry's smile. It wasn't there. Finally, his gaze landed on Dumbledore, now standing to make an announcement as Dean held Hermione while she cried. Then, the old man said the words Draco knew he would, ringing out through the sudden silence of the room.

"It seems that several students have gone missing. There is a chance that they have followed Harry Potter off the school grounds and out of the wards, that can not be unlocked for at least a week. The brave souls have done this in an attempt to lead Voldemort away from the school. We can only sit and wait, and pray, for their safe return. Owls will arrive daily to inform us of the deaths outside, even though they can not leave again. It would be dangerous to allow you to owl anyone, so they are blocked as well. We do not want the owls giving away the position of our friends and family out there, and put them in danger, afterall. I ask that you remain calm and hope for their safe return. Thank you." and the man sat down hard in his seat, his age suddenly showing a hundred times over. The Great Hall roared with noise and Draco fled, racing around the school to check every nook and cranny, every room he could until he wore himself out looking for Harry.

That night he was to discover, through what was left of his house, that Dean and Hermione had tried to stop them, their friends, insisting they stay. Hermione had been petrified and Dean punched square in the face, knocking him unconscious. They had been left in the boys dorms until Dean had woken and freed Hermione who then found a letter from Harry with his apologies and a list of names of who had went, so no one would search. It was great gossip and so, Draco retreated to his room, drawing out a piece of parchment as he began to write a very long and very angry letter to Harry- full of expletives and threats, and his feelings. He knew he couldn't send it, but it helped to write it out. Then, he took the letter and folded it, sealing it within an envelope and sticking it to the letter from Harry before hiding them in his trunk.

Two days passed like that, with Draco feeling that he was being torn apart inside. He hadn't received another letter from Harry at all, yet he still wrote him one- every single day. He debated sending one out, as soon as the wards went down at the end of the week, but decided against it. Nothing was worth risking Harry's life. He didn't eat much, but appeared at meals if only to go out and search the castle again, just in case. He knew it wouldn't help and that he wouldn't find Harry but he had to do something. The lack of another letter was going to drive him mad. Other owls fluttered in in the morning and that morning Dumbledore had called for silence, listing off names of those who had died. Voldemort had not shown up at the school afterall, yet the wards would remained up, because Death Eaters were still out there- fighting. That night, at dinner, Dumbledore stood again, another list in his hands and Draco waited with baited breath like the rest of the Great Hall as the names were listed off. Most of them weren't people that he knew but then it came.

"...and finally, our own Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw." Dumbledore said sadly, his body sagging a bit more than it had over the days before. The Great Hall exploded in screams and cries before settling down again. "Let us have a moment of silence for those lost today." and Draco cried. Harry had been with them, part of Dumbledore's Army. He mourned their loss with the rest of the school, but deep inside, part of him sparked. Harry was alive, as far as he knew, he would come back. Draco would see him again.


	4. I'm Still Here

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**Chapter Three: I'm Still Here**

The third day Draco debated moving his sleeping quarters to the Great Hall, possibly under the table so that he could be there earlier than everyone, awaiting the moment that the wards allowed the owls in. He watched hopefully as they poured in, swooping over students and the Ministry owl swooped in, dropping it's List of Dead for Dumbledore. Then, just as Draco's shoulders sagged, a letter dropped into his lap. He vaguely heard Dumbeldore addressing the student body about the wards, and vaguely listened to the list of dead, hearing names he recognized as Aurors and Ministry officials, and others he didn't recognize at all. Again, Harry's name was not on the list and again, they had their moment of silence. Draco pried open his letter, pulling it out gently and examining the dirty parchment, smeared and smelling of smoke.

_Dear Draco,_

_We ran into a batch of Death Eaters half way through the Forbidden Forrest so I didn't get to write until now. Eventually, I worry I'll run out of paper, or owls. It's my understanding Dumbledore is keeping all of them in the owlery since they can't get out. I can't wait to see that, the day they're released. I will be there. We've already fought more than I thought we'd have to at this point. Yesterday, early in the morning, we lost Seamus and Terry. I feel like that's my fault, but they dove into killing curses for two of our own- what could I do, Draco? I know I'll cry, at some point- I'll mourn them. Right now though, I can't. I feel numb and tired, I am so tired. Right now Ron is swinging Neville around, trying to teach him to dance because- well, because it's quiet for now. We're in a rather large camp, staked out for our side._

_We're moving out in the morning, but I don't know where to, we can't stay in one place long. I saw Millicent Bullstrode Draco, I had to kill her. I hope you can forgive me for that, there was no choice. I miss you Draco, I really do. I hope you feel the same way about me, that I do about you. Feel free not to read these anymore if you don't. I hope you're okay. I hope this is all over soon and I can come back and see you smile. Try to do that for me, when you're cursing me, smile. Thinking about it gets me through- sappy Gryffindor, right? I don't really care what anyone thinks, I don't. So tellt he world if you want, or keep it a secret. Either way, Draco, either way I'm coming straight back to you- to see you- and your smile. I want to know Draco, do you feel the same way?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco laughed at the irony of it all, giggling with a bit of madness through his tears as he read the letter again and again before hiding it away to put with the others. The hours seemed to drag by, driving him and the rest of the school slowly mad. There was news of the battle outside, only a small group of Death Eaters remained, unable to stop the teachers and Aurors and Ministry Officials that guarded the grounds still. That night, Draco wrote out a short letter before collapsing into sleep with exhaustion.

_Dear Harry,_

_I still think you're selfish, and a damn liar. You should have been sorted into Slytherin, you know. You're so damned sneaky, fooling me into thinking you would stay. Of course I feel the same way about you, as I've stated before. I'm going mad here, wondering what's going on outside- and where you are. If you're sleeping or eating. Poor Granger is madder than even I, rocking and twitching occasionally. She might beat your ass for me when you come back. If you were here... well, let's just say I probably wouldn't be cursing you. When I see you, the first thing I'm going to do is kiss you. Then, I'm going to hug you- and I'm not going to let go. If I have to sleep outside of Gryffindor Tower for the rest of our school years and follow you everywhere you go- you're not leaving again. Not leaving me that is. I wish you'd told me, I would have gone with you. You are the only reason I stayed, and didn't sneak out to fight. I had nothing but you to lose, and now I'm afraid I've lost that too._

_Love,_

_Draco_


	5. Chapter 4

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**Chapter Four: I'm Sorry**

Dear Draco,

Before I tell you all that's happened- ignore the blood on the envelope and don't worry, it's just a cut. I need to see you, want to see you. When things get bad here, I remember the day at the lake and it makes me feel better. I think you might be afraid of the Giant Squid. You should look into that, he's never harmed anyone. I want you to know, thinking about that day, it makes me feel better. It makes all this worth it, and bearable. I'll never forget how you didn't shove me into the water for holding your hand too long, I thought you would. I thought about kissing you, right there, in front of the squid and everyone. I backed out, like a Hufflepuff, but now I wish I had- even if you had pushed me in. What's it matter if I can swim?

I got put under the Cruciatus today. Again, don't worry, I'm fine. But, do you know who did it? Blaise Zabini, believe it or not. He shouted some nonsense at me and then broke down. He tells me you care about me, that you stayed because of me. That you two couldn't make it, because of me. I don't know if he's some kind of mind reader, or telling the truth. I've never told anyone about how I feel about you, so I can only hope it's the truth. I grinned like a fool when Ron finally came up and he escaped, so Ron thinks I'm slightly mad. Again, I don't care, because there's a chance you feel the same way. I'm grinning like a fool now, writing this, and I can hear Ron threatening to put me in a mental ward on the other side of a tent.

Had to stop Ron and Neville from giving me a calming draught after that last paragraph so now I'm hiding in my sleeping bag to finish this. Blaise's mad rants were the best news I've heard all day. I want you to know, because you're probably wondering, that this has been going on for a while. Draco Malfoy, I think you're terribly beautiful. I'll not be able to say these things to your face, you know, not for a while. Being out here and writing it down just makes it easier I guess. I've had a thing for you since second year. Yes, Draco, I'm probably a masochist, but at least- I hope- there's a chance now. I can't wait to see your face Draco. I'm off to bed, it'll be an early morning.

Love,

Harry

Draco put the letter down, smiling softly to himself for a moment. Harry must have been a masochist, to be harboring feelings for that long. This was their last year afterall. His smile dropped when he saw the next owl, it's feathers and the letter it held covered in blood as Dumbledore stood to make his morning speech.

"Students, I have some news. With this letter comes both good and bad news from the Ministry. Death Eaters are falling left and right, and Voldemort is panicking enough that we are able to provide you with a new type of list. This one, I'm afraid, will give you both the dead and their murderer and will include Death Eaters. That is good news, because it means that we are winning," he paused as a slight shudder flooded through him, "we are taking the battle for the side of the Light and then this will be over. I am unsure of whether or not to read both sides, but, I'm aware that some of you have family and friends on both sides, so I will. The war will be over soon children, Harry Potter is currently on his way to Voldemort as we speak." he paused to let the Great Hall errupt, and die down, never once flinching or faltering at the students cries. Then, one voice rang out clearly over the Great Hall.

"Headmaster!" it was Hermione Granger, the Gryffindors were also standing, rallied around her, "we ask that you do read us both sides. I also think that I speak on behalf of all the students when I say that we feel you should allow us to fight! We are strong, we have learned enough to survive out there and if Harry and the others are out there, we should be too!" her voice rang loud and clear, her words reverbating through each individual who could hear her. Then, after a brief moment of silence, the Great Hall errupted into cheers of agreement. It took only a wave from Dumbledore to calm them down.

"I will consider this, Miss Granger, and I will read the entire list..." he went on and on and Draco listened carefully, begging and praying that he would not hear Harry's name. Dumbledore was reading the dead wizard or witche's name, and then their killer. Several times he'd heard Harry's name, but as one of the living. He was too afraid to read the bloody letter until the list was over. Dumbledore was reading toward the end now, folding the parchment to see the bottom correctly. "Fred Weasley... Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange...Ronald Weasley," Draco's heart sank, knowing what was about to happen somewhere in his subconscious. "Lucius Malfoy...Harry Potter," but Dumbledore didn't pause, not even for a second, "Alastor Crowe... Harry Potter, James Slander...Luna Lovegood, Mathilda Borks... Lucius Malfoy- a moment of silence for those who have fallen today." Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Draco who quickly excused himself and fled, racing to the outer door of Hogwarts, throwing himself against the magically locked doors several times before sliding down in sobs and clutching the letter to his chest. Opening it, he began to read,

Dear Draco,

Today, I killed your father. I won't blame you for not ever speaking to me again. He didn't give me the choice Draco, it was me or him. I did my best, I tried so hard not to, I really did. Trust that he had the upper hand for some time, that the blood is mine this time. I think. It's not his, I didn't get any on me. I am so sorry Draco, so sorry. I'll never make this up to you, I know that. I am on my way, after tonight, to kill Voldemort. I have to do this, I'm the only one that can. Then, then I'll come home. If I survive this, I'll write as soon as possible. I've only one piece of parchment left. I've got to start making these small. I miss you Draco, and you will never be alone if you'll have me after this.

I was just informed that they're sending more Death Eaters to Hogwarts. Change of plans, I'm coming home now, Draco. We'll be there by tonight and I can't wait to see you- to apologize face to face.

Love,

Harry

Draco raced back into the Great Hall, now emptying of people and tried to push past a large group, who were being terribly rude. They shoved and pushed at him and finally, having had enough, Draco climbed up on top of the Hufflepuff table closest to him and raced dead down the center toward the Head Table. People screamed and hexes flew past him but he didn't care. Hufflepuffs were a bad aim anyway.

"Harry... he's coming back, because the Death Eaters, they're coming. Lower the wards." he gasped, nearly collapsing in front of the Headmaster, where Hermione Granger stood, peering at him and the old man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dumbledore said, shaking his head, "not until the end of the week."


	6. Chapter 5

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**Chapter Five: Do It**

"YOU WILL DO IT OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF! THEY NEED HELP YOU DAFT OLD BAT! THE LETTER SAYS TONIGHT! IT'S DINNER NOW! THERE. IS. NO. TIME!"

"DO IT!" Hermione shrieked, looking panicked.

"I'm NOT going to let him fucking die. You lower the wards or I'll get out on my own." Draco snarled, slamming his fists into the table.

"You can't do that, I've looked for a way out." Hermione said.

"Not in the dungeons you haven't. I'd move your precious students sir, because I'm about to flood this whole fucking school. I'm getting out and I'm helping, fuck this." Draco spun on his heel, racing for the door and Hermione was on his tail, followed quickly by Dean.

"Am I going to have to kill you Malfoy?" Hermione called after him and he just laughed, racing down the cooridor and into the dungeons. He led them through the old catacombs, and several attached classrooms before coming to the last one.

"The old Care of Magical Creatures Classroom." Draco explained, sneering. The room was all glass on one side, showing the mermaids and other creatures that inhabited the lake. "Accio Gillyweed." and two vials floated to him.

"Just a tiny bite Dean, that ought to last us long enough to get to the surface." Hermione said, sealing the door magically, "now you don't have to flood the dungeons Malfoy, break it." she swallowed her gillyweed just as Draco and Dean did and he spun, casting a spell that shattered the glass and the water came rushing in on them, filling their lungs. Hermione waved briefly and was swimming out and into the lake. They climbed steadily, heading for the surface, lit with fire and the spells above. Draco broke surface much closer to the bank than the two Gryffindors did and he immediately left them, not caring for their personal agendas. He immediately rushed behind the rocks closest to him, scaling them. The stone bit into his palms but he didn't care. He was cold and bleeding already, emotionally and physically exhausted but he gathered up the strength to push, running along the top of the rocks and accio'ing a broom. He began flinging hexes silently, taking out stray Death Eaters who ran on foot. Draco Malfoy was not one to be squeamish and had more than his fair share of Dark Arts training. He had yet to cast the killing curse but found that with as much rage and anger as he had built up, it was no problem. The broom flew into his hands and he took to the sky, taking out every stray he could find. Twice he saved Hermione who didn't seem to notice that the spells were coming from above.

Draco had been out there an hour, and killed fifteen Death Eaters before it occured to the fools that he was air born and one of them dropped him like a rock, crashing into the hard ground. He had rolled, breathlessly, reeling from the crash and fired the killing curse wordlessly in his rage. It made it's mark, striking Vincent Crabbe square in the chest and flinging him backwards into a tree. His father surged forward and Draco cast another spell, catching his breath that sent the man's blood spraying everywhere. Then there was the rising cheer. Voldemort had fallen. The war was over, Voldemort dead, but the Death Eaters surged forward in force, not wanting to believe that it was possible. They all had one name on their lips, some even rushing past him and ignoring his presence. Harry Potter. Draco rushed along with them, glad that they thought he was one of them. He travelled for the quarter mile back to the school, without question before backing down and finding a spot to strike again. He chose Hagrid's hut and lay against the ground, casting spell after spell to maim, kill, and set fire. He wasn't going to mess around, they were after Harry's blood and he couldn't see the boy anywhere.

The battle surged for hours, and people fell to the left and right. The wards shimmered, having been attacked and Dumbledore apparently allowed the upper floors enough to allow spells to be flung out, pushing out the Death Eaters. It was hard to aim from that high but the students did well and Draco supposed it was because the Death Eaters were travelling as solid masses, there wasn't much aim to that. Just go for the black blobs, right? He was so distracted, seeing a first year child- just a boy, fall to the ground that he didn't notice the man race up to him, sliding down under the bush with him. They stared at each other, wide eyed and shocked. One that anyone had gotten that close and the other that someone else would have thought to hide there.

"Harry? Harry!" Draco cried out, flinging his arms around the other boys neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Merlin, Draco, I thought you were dead!" he hugged Draco to him, "forgive me then?"

"Yes, I forgive you you dumb arse!" Draco cried out, nearly laughing with the mental anguish of the situation as a stray spell landed a bit close to them. Harry grinned lopsidedly at him and kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry Draco, just so you know, I'm sorry." then, he flipped over, casting yet another curse out from under their hiding spot and Draco laughed, reaching up to grab his hand and squeaze it tightly, firing his own curses. It was only an hour before the cry of retreat came up, and Death Eaters began to flee. Harry rolled over, grabbing Draco's face and pressing his lips to his briefly before smiling. "I'm sorry Draco, you've got to know that." he raised a wand, "Avada-"

"Silencio!" Came the cry from Blaise Zabini, sliding forward to them and grabbing Draco who fought him. "Draco! Draco it's me! It's me! Stop!" Harry lunged from beaneath the bushes, tackling Blaise to the ground and punching him over and over, snarling silently as Draco searched for his wand that he'd lost being dragged out. He found it quickly and spun, yelling,

"FINITE INCANTUM!" and the silencing charm was gone.

"Take this you little bastard," Harry snarled, reaching in his robes and pulling out a chain on a long pendant. "Activate!" and at the same time, Blaise's wand flew up,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" and as he disappeared, his wand falling to the ground, Harry fell. His green eyes stared blankly at Draco, not seeing the tears or hearing his screams. Draco rushed forward, holding him as he screamed for help, eyes wide and frightened. Hermione reached them first, sobbing and falling to the ground as she pulled him away.

"I saw you. I saw you fighting. Why did you kill Harry? WHY?!" She screamed and Draco raged back at her, telling her what had happened, that he and Harry had fought together- that Blaise had done it and Harry had somehow banished him.

Of course, Draco was taken into custody and dragged to a holding cell until the wands were all examined and it was proven that he'd told the truth. He'd received formal apologies from everyone but it didn't matter, he didn't care. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye, or anything that he wanted to say. He hadn't even gotten to attend the funeral, or hear Harry's name finally called on the list of dead.

People stared at him on the grounds, watching as he walked to the grave, placed right along the others and collapsed beside it. He lay there, hands dug into the fresh dirt, sobbing until he couldn't move, until he couldn't cry another tear. Then, he found it in himself to cry some more. No one approached him, they stood back and stared, but no one got close to even hear the words coming out of his mouth.

"You foolish, brave Gryffindor," Draco gasped, staring at the head stone, "you idiot. I could have handled Blaise, he wouldn't have actually killed me. What were you thinking? We've tried tracking his magical signature- well, they have. That's what they told me. It shows he's dead...where'd you learn magic like that? You protected me Harry but they almost sent me to Azkaban Harry, and I kinda wish they had. Your Weasel and Granger- they're helping each other through this... I thought you ought to know. But who do I have? I gave it all up for you, you know that? I did and you... you just left me. I'm alone, I'm sorry, and Oh- oh I miss you so badly... I would do anything for you, anything. I don't think I can do this, Harry, I don't."

When he was finished, Draco stood and began walking, looking for a good place to just be alone, to remember the fallen hero. He drug his feet behind him, tears still streaming down his face in random intervels, breath ragged and rough, hiccuping as he walked. Then he saw the dock, the same one they'd sat on. Miraculously, it had made it through the battle. He vaguely remembered seeing it, coming up out of the lake as he sat down on the end, legs folded up underneath him. He stared out into the water, remembering the day he'd seen Harry and the kiss they'd shared until he couldn't stay awake any longer, folding under the weight of all his pain and exhaustion.

He didn''t sleep long, startling himself awake from a nightmare. He kept seeing Harry's death over and over, his green eyes staring at him and so he sat, staring out into the black water and vaguely noticing that it was early morning. The thought made him laugh, remembering how alone he was. No one had ever even seen him out on the dock and had let him lay there, stiff and sore the entire night. Harry wouldn't have done that, he'd have made him get up and drag his arse to bed. He sniffled, watching the great squid and remembered their last days together before the final war. He could almost hear Harry's voice in his ears, whispering- "Try it." With a great shuddering gasp Draco accio'd his box of letters and kicked off his shoes, rolling up his pants legs while he waited. They came to him immediately and he sat there, reading them over and over, feet dangling in the water. He couldn't help but smile at the fond memories they'd shared, as few as they were, and wondering what could have been.


	8. Chapter 8

Traveling Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, HPDM, character death. ANGST. I won't tell you what song I based this on, but if you can't tell... seriously. PM me, you should hear it, so you get it.

**Chapter Seven**

"I am so sorry, Draco, I am." Hermione sniffled, putting her arm around his shoulder, "but I'm here for you."

"So am I." said a voice from behind them, startling them both. They spun, finding Ron standing at the end of the dock. He shrugged, lowering his head and approaching them, a scrap of paper in his fist. "He shoved this in my pocket, right before he ran off to face Voldemort... here." Ron said, handing it to Draco.

Ron- if I don't make it, tell Draco I'm sorry, tell him I love him, please. Take care of Hermione mate. I love you both. ~Harry.

Draco gasped for air, reading it over and over again several times before handing it back and closing his eyes tightly.

"I think I loved him too." he whispered, gazing at the now bright morning, "stupid Gryffindor." they both chuckled, leaning back to stare into the clouds with him.

"What do you think he'd be doing if he were here? I mean, what do you think he'd say, if he saw us?" Ron asked, snickering, "all three of us out here, on the dock."

"I think he'd be glad." Hermione answered, smiling at them both, "and proud."

"I think he'd be blasted mad that you two broke out of the castle. We saw you, you know, both of you- climb out of the lake. He said, 'I didn't think I'd ever see the day!' and went on blocking me from a cruciatus... we went looking for you both but couldn't find you. We got split up."

"it's not your fault, or yours either Draco." Hermione said, laying back on the dock to stare at the ever brightening sky.

"I think... if he were here, right now... he'd be all of those things, and making fun of me for having my feet in the water." Draco said, pulling his feet up and fixing his pants as an owl swooped down in front of them.

Bring Pomphrey, come outside, it's been a long bloody walk. I want to see you.

The note was written on the smallest scrap of parchment and Draco scowled at it.

"Hey, what's that?" Hermione asked, looking over and Draco shrugged,

"go get Dumbledore and Pomphrey, bring them out here... I don't know who this is from..." Draco looked around, "maybe Blaise... I'll be fine, he'll be dead before he gets to the castle. Hermione you get Pomphrey and Ron you get the Headmaster, Ill yell when I see you come out, alright?" they both nodded and didn't attempt to argue, racing up to the castle as Draco slipped his shoes on, hurriedly tying them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone emerge from the Forbidden Forest, dragging their feet, head down. He snorted, standing up and drawing his wand as he stalked toward them. Once he knew he was in hearing range he began to yell. "BLAISE! YOU THINK I'D JUST BRING MY HAPPY ASS OUT HERE TO SEE YOU, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH?!" he flung a hex, exploding the bark of the tree behind him. He was still too far to aim. The figure spun, hands up and pulling back his cloak. Draco froze in mid step staring back into large green eyes. Blaise's eyes were brown. "Harry? no... no, it's a trick!" they were a little over fifteen feet apart now.

"No, Draco, it's me. It's Harry. Did I just see you with your feet in the water? What about the Giant squid? All the stuff in there?"

"YOU'RE NOT HARRY! HE'S DEAD!" Draco raged, his wand shaking.

"I am Harry. I killed Blaise. It was a port key, the chain. He meant to use it on you, or escape or... I don't know! I didn't have a choice... Draco, please, let me explain. Please, lower your wand. It was polyjuice Draco!"

"You can't brew shit!" Draco snarled, casting a hex at his feet to prove his point, "tell the truth!"

"I AM!" Harry screamed, falling to his knees, "I didn't brew it, he did. He gave me his wand... STOP FLINGING HEXES JUST YET! My wand is a twin to Voldemort's, it won't work. He told me to take his, it killed Voldemort not mine. Draco, it's me... he said... he gave me the polyjuice, told me to kill Voldemort that way and it worked, I practically just walked right up onto him. Then, Voldemort was so busy ranting at Blaise... who looked like me, no one noticed anything. I guess they thought the killing curse came from us both and he ran off. He told me if you... if he couldn't have you, no one else would. So I ran after him Draco, I came for you. Please, please." Harry pleaded, eyes wide. Draco sniffled, looking around desperately for anyone who could help him because, Merlin knew, he couldn't hex anyone who looked like Harry Potter- not today. THen he remembered, under the bush, "Avada-" Blaise *had* intended to kill him. His eyes widened and he began to tremble,

"Harry?" he whispered and the raven haired boy nodded, smiling. He scrambled to his feet and Draco bowled him over, tightening him in an embrace that would be too much for even Molly Weasley.

"I take it then, that- that you feel the same way?" Harry laughed, stroking his hands through Draco's hair, "Merlin I always wanted to do that." he whispered, staring down at the blonde who jumped up, straddling his hips suddenly and slugging him in the chest.

"Yes I feel the same way you daft fool! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he threw himself back into Harry, leaning this time, into a long kiss. "I'm going to hex your bits off when you get out of the infirmary, just for scaring me." and another kiss.

"Are you going to kiss me after every hex? Because, you know, I can do a lot of annoying Gryffindor things." Harry said, smirking. "OW!" and another kiss. This time, Harry didn't let them pull apart, refusing to remove his hands from Draco's hair. When he finally did, and Draco sat up, waving an arm at the four who were quickly making ground toward them, he spoke. "Draco- I- we've got a lot to work through I think, after all that's happened. But, I love you, Draco. Please stay with me."

"Thy're going to have to put me on the stretcher too. Merlin I love you, you daft, foolish, stupid," a kis punctuated insult, "assanine, idiot, beautiful, brave... this isn't going where I want... Gryffindor."

"Is he kissing ZABINI?!"

"THAT'S HARRY! IT'S HARRY!"

"HARRY? HARRY!"

THE END

short I know, but the song was driving me mad. I may rewrite it better later. Review!


End file.
